


Stone and Rock

by Katherine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Finding a secret passageway behind a painting was a great discovery. Exploring from there was exciting. Finding himself at a dead end was less fun.





	Stone and Rock

Finding a secret passageway behind a painting was a great discovery. Exploring from there was exciting. Finding himself at a dead end was less fun. Still, Ezran returned there, hoping for more secrets. Hoping or being stubborn.

Ezran had no mystical forewarning that today would be different. Bait, grumbling as he did every time that the passages were all uncomfortably cold, was sending out a helpful glow. Ezran kept that in the corner of his eye, but was staring at the long wall beside him. He might want to mark it with ash, like that captive had done in one of his favourite stories. He could make up a symbol for "go another way".

Hearing Bait hop, Ezran looked in that direction. Bait had his head smushed up against the wall of rocks—stones—rocks—that formed the dead end. The glow toad had the hunched intensity he showed when there was something he wanted to eat (or to otherwise get at, but usually eat) out of reach.

Ezran petted Bait's back as he reached to touch the wall too. There was the slightest of drafts from it. Stone and rock... Maybe this was not in fact a dead end.


End file.
